Blazingnyancat's Code Lyoko Evoultion
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: William arrives at Kadic Academy he meets Adnan, Kasie, and Sinai. Sinai and, Kasie hate Adnan becuase he lies all the time (Almost) thats what they stated but, what happens when Adnan tells William to goto the old abandoned factory with him to see if the Factory is haunted? Well my friend read the story and find out :)
1. Episode 1- Xana Reawakens

_William's Point of View_

My first day at Kadic Academy. Huh. There's more people than my old school here. I wonder who I might meet.

_3rd Person_

William goes to his first class with . His eye got attatched to Adnan the boy that sat next to him. "Hey-Yo whats your name, My names Adnan Shaikh just call me Adam if you want." William is nervous but, New School he has to talk a certain point in time. Then he replies "Names, William Richter call me William. Not Will, please." Adnan gives his hand out, "Yolo, You Only Live Once." He smiles.

_William's Point of View_

Nice guy, I give my had out. Then calls out "We have a new student today will you come up here?" I get up to the teachers desk. "Names, William Richter. I like animals and Intrested into this Factory place thats been abandoned for years." I go back to my seat when, 3 kids look at me.

Odd D. Jermie B. and, Urich S.

_3rd Person_

_Later that night...in William's and, Adnan's Room._

"So, you like that abandoned factory?" Adnan Says. William replies "Yeah, but can I show you something? And, it's secret." William grabs this disk that he found and, puts it in his computer. "I don't know what this is but it says Zana backup on it, I think its a video game. But, the strange thing is at lunch I heard Odd, Jermie, and Urich talk about "The New Kid" which is me and, the "Zana" Do you think they are attatched to the factory too?

Adnan replies. "Of Course, but ever since I came here they said lets goto the Factory and some rumors say that it's Haunted."

_William's Point of View_

Psssh...haunted? Wow you got to be kidding me. But, hell with it lets see if it is haunted. "Lets go then, to end this rumor."

Adnan was Suprised.

_3rd Person _

"William D. never came out of that factory..." Adnan Said.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Episode 2- Possesion

_William's Point of View_

What did he mean by 'He never came back'? Who is this William? Besides me, the other one. He must have a connection to Jermie, Odd, and Urich. But, im sure this school is also connected to that darn factory. "Hey Adnan, lets check it out. Lets not be babies." I said. He followed me

We left to goto the factory...

_When they left..._

That disc that William put in activate an attack, Xana realated. What's his plan this time?

_3rd Person_

"You know William theres no stairs." Adnan said. "I thought you're braver than that baby on rugrats named Chuckie Finster." He looked away with a grumpy look on his face he looked back. "Do we jump?" He asked. William replied "Nope theres a rope." William looked down.

_William's Point of View_

Oh god...i'm scared of hights :(

_3rd Person_

Adnan saw a railing that was stable and slidied down that while William went down the rope. "Dead end." Adnan said, William replied "Elevator, and are yo-"

Adnan interupted William said "I'm not a baby but, you know this is a old factory anything can happen..." He Sarcasticly said.

_William's Point of View_

Oh gawd what a grouch but, what was that disc back there i'm having a really bad feeling.

_Meanwhile in Jermie's bedroom_

Jermie was sleeping when suddenly his laptop that was on the ground bleeped. It woked him up. He gets up puts on his glasses, "What do we have here?" He opens the laptop with an unpleasunt suprise. "A activated tower? How could this-...William Richter?"

He texts all of his friends. Odd gets his cell phone and, reads it "Activated Tower..." Then, the next scene they are at the factory.

_3rd Person_

"Woah it's a whole computer lab!" William said. Adnan well wasen't interested into computers. "Meh..." He said. The computer suddenly turns on and a phantom like thing comes out possesses Adnan. The Lyoko gang comes down the elevator. "I was right you turned on the Super Computer!" Jermie said.

"I found a disk on the ground that said Xana Reawakens and, I was trying to find out what you guys have to do with this 'Xana' Creature. So I put it in my computer then, we went here." Adnan turns around with Xana pupils. Goes in the elevator. "Oh no you guys you, did something to him!" William runs down stairs. Where Adnan suddenly vannished. William thinks he went in one of the Tube like structure AKA the Scanners. Jermie goes to the computer and, puts on his headset. "The tower deactivated...this means he did the exact thing when he got William D." Odd goes next to Jermie "Should we goto Lyoko?" Alieta suddenly vanishes also. "Aletia went to Lyoko! Darn it this is too dangerous! That disc gives Xana his full power!" Jermie screamed. "Cool it Jermie you know we fought Xana at full power before and defeated him well I didn't they did." William D. said (Note: Adnan doesn't know that William D. is still around in Kadic Academy) "He's right Jermie, maybe you can send us to lyoko!" Yumi says. Jermie sighs "Okay, goto the scanners." They goto the Scanners. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aletia, Virtuilzation!" The rest goes in "Scanner Urich, Scanner William, Virtuilzation!" They all fall "Dang I forgot how land on my feet." Urich says. "Oh by the way you might have to get all your powers back again." He smiles neverously. Everyone Sighs


End file.
